


oh this is unfinished porn without plot pretty much. very self indulgent. lmao.

by vbligs



Category: M - Fandom, because im not having the cops show up at my house, no gotdamb fando, yall - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 13:05:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15316113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vbligs/pseuds/vbligs





	oh this is unfinished porn without plot pretty much. very self indulgent. lmao.

Akira's tired. Too tired to keep her face looking like a facehugger or some American comic book monster. Too tired not to gravitate to her usual appearance, tentacles for hair and finger- and toe-pads covered with suckers. Palms and heels, sticky with that natural layer of mucus, but not so that its disgusting. More like a cold layer of sweat, or if she'd just washed her hands. The fight lasted so long, and honestly she wishes that she could just curl up in a ball and go back to being an octopus. She likes that form best, its quiet and easy to hide in. And she can't be hurt as much in that form. Akira's still tired and the basic thoughts it takes to convince her body, her face, to split and become rubbery, cold, long, to go back to being a faceless tentacled monster with a beaked mouth nestled in the stump of her neck. Whatever. This usual- well...shit. Akira sighs, thinking of how this isnt a form, this is what she looks like, skin cool and slightly rubbery, not a lot of give to it, and looking human for once.

She hates it, so much.

And its not because of some insecurity, or anything like that - maybe - but she still likes it when she walks into a room and she can see, well, not see, but enough semantice, well, she sees people flinch away from her. 1-A was accepting of Mineta's dumb stature and idiotic quirk, or how strange Tokoyami looked, but the moment she joined the class, no one could look at her for very long without flinching. Well, almost everyone. Kaminari- Denki. Akira would feel his gaze on the back of her 'head' all class long, and it made her curl up, tentacles pulling inwards like a flower bud. She would always play it off as, "Oh, that? That's just random, sometimes. Like my face just sorta...moves?" The clicking of her beak covered the uncertainity in her voice. She felt small, she felt like not having a bunch of arms for a face around Denki. But that wasnt important right now- Akira shook her head, her head, jesus, and cleared away those thoughts, sighing as she pushed the tentacles she called hair out of her face, leaning on the wall for support as she stumbled back to her room.

She was even too tired to notice the blonde who stood in the doorway of his room, toothbrush sitting loose in one hand, mouth gaping open with toothpaste on the corner of his lips. Kaminari. Akira was too tired to know he'd just seen her go from what he'd thought was incredibly hot (he'd always felt insanely fucked up when he thought of the basically pornagraphic things that tentacled head could do to him.) But seeing her change makes him...nervous. Something flutters in his stomach and he chokes on whatever toothpaste is left in his mouth as he sees her face, not just a beak nestled in a boquet of curling, twisting tentacles, but a human face, and his breath catches. She's beautiful.

 

You're a panting mess, face half gone and eyes peeking out of the forest of waving tentacles, half lidded and red faced, and then slamming back into the pillows, annoyed. You're tired and horny and cant keep from changing, the vibrator slipping from your fingers as the mucus piles up. You'd go out for a hookup, buuut...well, first off, you're a virgin. Secondly, you're a coward. And last...well, it'd feel like betrayal. It's not that you're dating anyone, or anything like that, but you're the type to think of something to get you going, someone, in this case. Denki Kaminari, with his stupid hair and stupid smile and imagining the vibe between your legs is him. Him and his perfect face, with your cum smeared over his face, lips swollen and bruised, and sucking on your fingers. You wonder what it'd feel like, to give yourself to him. Totally, wholly, unconditionally. But Kaminari didn't like her, he'd never even seen her, the real her, without a nest of writhing tentacles and a beaked mouth for a head. She looked like some Lovecraftian monstrosit - and there goes the mood. 


End file.
